Hera's Interfering Again
by jmh1
Summary: Hera's ordered another quest. What could possibly go wrong? WON'T BE UPDATED UNTIL I'VE FINISHED WRITING IT


**A/N: So here's the deal people. I am going to alternate writing chapters for my crossovers as follows:**

 **Hera's Interfering Again (this one)**

 **Not What They Seem (Mortal Instruments/Teen Wolf) – no chapters yet**

 **City of Gods (Percy Jackson/Mortal Instruments)**

 **Leo Gets Out-fired (Percy Jackson/Inheritance) – no chapters yet**

 **Jace Gets Grumpy When He's Forced to Babysit (Mortal Instruments/Harry Potter) – no chapters yet**

 **Light, Dark and Magic (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) – no chapters yet**

 **Percy Jackson and the Wolves of Beacon Hills (Percy Jackson/Teen Wolf)**

 **City of Dragonfire (Mortal Instruments/Inheritance)**

 **Don't know how often I'll be updating but I'll try not to leave anyone waiting for too long.**

 **Set after HoO, and during after Kingdom of Ash (potentially AU, depending of outcome – obviously I am not Sarah J. Maas so I don't know how it ends. As far as this story is concerned, everyone lives). All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Sarah J. Maas. This is a prologue and kind of short but later chapters should be longer.**

Nico was being dragged to the Big House. Apparently, Chiron had called a meeting for all of the Head Counsellors, and everyone else was already there.

"It's too early," he complained.

"I don't care," Will retorted. Of course he was completely awake. Being the son of Apollo meant he rose with the sun. Literally. Every morning without fail. It wasn't natural. He kept dragging Nico by the arm. "Seriously, could you walk any slower, death breath?" he said.

Nico fought back the urge to respond with a sarcastic comment, and sped up. For all his protesting, it wasn't usually a good idea to keep Chiron and all the other Head Counsellors waiting.

Chiron didn't waste any time once they arrived. "I have some news," he said, "and some of you are not going to like it at all. Hera has ordered a quest."

Nico saw Percy and Jason exchange a look. The last quest that Hera had orchestrated had involved them having their memories wiped and switching places. Annabeth had fixed Chiron with a thunderous that Nico genuinely thought Zeus would have been proud off. No-one said anything though. It was if everyone was trying to come up with a legitimate reason to refuse the quest.

"Since no one else is going to," Nico said, "I'll ask the question. Can we say no?"

"No. We can't say no," Chiron said. "Zeus has agreed to it. And he's persuaded Poseidon and Hades to agree as well."

"What do Poseidon and Hades have to do with this?" Percy asked, sounding decidedly worried.

"Hera has decreed that the quest can only be undertaken by three sons of the Big Three," Chiron said.

It didn't take long for Nico to do the math, since there wasn't really any math to do. Each of the Big Three had one son each. Him, Percy and Jason.

"She actually hates me," Annabeth exclaimed, and stormed out of the room. Percy quickly followed her. Nico felt a hand squeeze his leg. Will. He was looking worriedly at Nico.

"I'll be fine, golden boy," he said, and Will laughed.

"That doesn't work either, death breath," he said.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with an insulting nickname for a child of the Sun God," Nico said.

"I have a pretty good idea. I've been watching you try for the best part of a month," Will joked.

* * *

"It'll be okay, Annabeth," Percy said. He held her hands in his, and was looking right in her eyes, as if he were staring into her soul.

"No, it won't," she said.

"I'll be with Jason and Nico, we'll keep each other safe," he said.

"It's not that. A month, Percy. A month. That's all we've had. Added to the four months we got before she took you away last time. Five months out of thirteen, Percy. That's all we've had as a normal couple. Because of Hera. We've literally just stopped having nightmares. And now she's forcing you go off to gods' know where on a whim. At least last time she was trying to fulfil a prophecy." Annabeth stopped to breathe. Percy was looking at her with pity in his eyes. She loved him, but she didn't need that right now. "Go back in, Percy. Sort out your quest. I'll be fine. I just need some time. I'll see you later."

Percy didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just nodded and turned back to the Big House. He gave her hand a light squeeze and she knew he understood. She walked quickly to Rachel's cave. She had a plan, but she was going to need some help.

"Rachel, I need your help," she said as she arrived.

"What with?" Rachel said. "You know, I really hate it when gods order a quest without a prophecy. I mean, I'm here for a reason, people. Anyway, how can I help?" she said, once Annabeth had filled her in on Hera's latest crazy idea. So Annabeth explained her plan.

"Can I send an Iris message? We'll need some more help to pull this off," she said.

* * *

Aelin yearned for adventure. Winning her throne had been a long hard slog, but now that she'd sat on it for a year, to be completely honest, she was kind of bored. Her life had been interesting and dangerous from the age of ten to the age of twenty. Now she was twenty one and had found that ruling a kingdom was not to her taste. But Terrasen was her home and her salvation, and she would do anything to protect it. If that meant being queen until the time came when her own heir came of age and was ready to rule in her place, then so be it. She had an immortal life to look forward to. An immortal life with her mate and her cousin. A life full of adventures she hoped. But for now it was ruling. Sitting on the throne that she'd won in war, wearing the crown that she'd have died to protect, defending the people who depended on her. Being a good queen. At least Lysandra could cover for her when she needed a break. Like today. Today she and Rowan would go into the Staghorn Mountains. Alone. For once. It was that thought that gave her the motivation to get out of bed. Rowan would be surprised to see her this early.

"So, you're finally awake," he said, as he came into their bedroom.

"I'll have you know that for normal people, this is early. You're just a freak who gets up freakishly early," she retaliated. It was barely an hour past sunrise, she wasn't just being sarcastic, for once.

"Well, I'm your freak," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I hope you've packed and prepared in the oh-so-long time that you've been awake," she said. "I want to leave as soon as I've had some breakfast."

Rowan chuckled. "You realise that I packed last night?" he said.

"Wow, you really are efficient. I should keep you around," she said.

"It not like you have a choice," he said with a smirk.

She smiled viciously. "Oh, I don't know," she said, "I could send you to a distant continent to do my bidding if you displeased me."

"And how exactly would I displease you?" Rowan was giving her looks that made it hard to control herself.

"By stopping me from having my breakfast," she laughed, pushing him away. "So tread carefully."

 **A/N: So Percy's going on a quest, Annabeth is scheming, and Aelin is bored. I wonder what will happen.**

 **Please review, and if you enjoyed this then check out my other stories – I will post opening chapters for the new ones as soon as possible.**


End file.
